


Always date your costars | Prinxiety

by AchilliesIsMyName



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, His only friend is his brother what else do you expect, I accidentally closed this tab and I’m to lazy to do all the tags again, I still have to go to school tomorrow, I wrote this while listening to queen, Logan and Roman are friends, M/M, POV Third Person, Patton and logan are low key there for plot convenience-, Roman is hot, They’re in 11th grade, and sings like an angel, i tried writing POV Third Person Limited but then it got really hard, virgil and patton are brothers, virgil plays guitar and piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchilliesIsMyName/pseuds/AchilliesIsMyName
Summary: (Rated teen+ for swearing, please keep in mind this is my first time writing on this platform :))When a new kid joins Sanders High Schools theater club, and immediately gets a lead, he catches the eye of the popular Roman Prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Roman sighed as he entered through the large glass front doors of Sanders Public High, he knew the day would be hell as usual but all he had to do is get through today and he’d be scott free for the weekend. That, and he had an audition to look forward to. You see, it was the day of the auditions for the Sanders High spring musical. This year they were doing a performance of a student written show, and roman was absolutely ecstatic about it as the two leads were gay. They had never done a show with any LGBTQ rep… granted, thats not entire the schools fault as not many school appropriate shows contained any… however, that doesn't mean Roman cant be excited.

He gently brushed his fingers through his hair, and it rested perfectly in place once again. Roman always loved how his hair did that, and how its caramel color always shined in the sun. He was never one to stress too much about his appearance, however thats because he believed he almost always looked good.

As he walked through the halls to his first period class, he got the usual smiles and waves, and even a few compliments on his outfit. Nothing out of the ordinary in the life of Roman Prince.

The day flew by a lot faster than expected, although he wasn’t complaining. Roman eagerly watched the second hand tick as it reached the 12 mark. The second he heard the bell he sped out of the classroom, his bag messily thrown over his shoulder, as he ran towards the auditorium. He was always the first to auditions, and he couldn’t break the streak. However, when he swung around the corner he spotted a darkly dressed figure slumped in a seat about 8 rows back from the stage, most likely looking at his phone. 

Roman huffed, now more slightly more annoyed than previously. As he reached his seat in the front row of the audience, the usual crowd began to flood in (along with the handful of new freshmen). Roman ticked off each person in his head. Britney, the chick who thought she was amazing but can barely carry a tune: check. Julia, the mom-senior who has been bringing tea to techweek since 9th grade: check. Ryan, he one straight guy who is forced to audition to get the extra credit: check. Toby, the only other actually talented guy in the theater club: check.

His techie friend, Logan, sat next to him. “So, who do you think is gonna get the other lead…” Roman asked, trying to keep his voice down. Logan responded, matching his volume level “I assume Toby will, as he seems to be the only other actually talented male auditioning. However, I also assume that you noticed the new guy sitting a few rows back, and since it appears nobody knows his talent level, it would be stupid to rule him out of getting a lead as thats always a possibility” Roman smiled “see, this is why I’m friends with you.” 

After about 40 people had gathered, the theater teacher, Ms. Mel, walked out on stage. He noticed her curly red hair was wrapped up in a bun on the back of her head, and she wore a thigh length light pink dress, patterned with strawberries along with a pair of red pumps. Roman would have to compliment her on that. She tapped on her microphone, making sure it was working properly, before addressing the group “Good afternoon everyone! It's wonderful to see all your faces again, and as for the new people I’m looking forward to getting to know you! So, as you all know, this year we’re putting on a play called ‘Exile’ written by our lovely assistant director, Tayln.” She motioned to a person with multicolored black hair, sitting in a chair closer to the corner. Roman knew of Tayln, of course they were the assistant director there would be no getting around that, but he had never really gotten close to them. Tayln waved slightly at the group as Ms. Mel paused so everyone could do a short round of applause. 

After it died down, Roman watched as she continued with a smile, “Now, this show does have two male leads, which is very exciting as, well, we’re a highschool theater club 70% of us are gay” a giggle ran over the group, because… she wasnt wrong- “however, ladies, dont worry. There are still amazing parts for you. Now, let the auditions begin! Who would like to go first?” About 30 of the people there immediately raised their hands causing roman to chuckle, before Ms. Mel chose a sweet looking blonde girl from the group and walking off to the audition room, quickly followed by Tayln and the auditionee.

Now all Roman had to do was go over his monologue and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil Black silently walked into the large brick building. He had been going to Sanders High since 9th grade, but the grayish cream colored walls never failed to terrify him every morning. He was especially nervous as today he was planning to do the biggest thing so far in his highschool career... he was going to audition for the school musical.

…

Alright, it doesn’t SOUND huge, however, Virgil had never taken part in any sort of extracurriculars… well ever. He barely spoke to anyone at school… But, this year the show sounded interesting, and it didnt appear to be a sappy rinse and repeat heterosexual love story this time. So, he thought he’d give it a try… only problem, he still had to get through this school day. 

As he slumped in his seat at the back of his first period class, ruffling his dark hair. He wasnt the biggest fan of the way his hair looked. The day trudged by as usual, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the final bell ring.

He made his way to the auditorium, which was right next door, and sat down a few rows from the back. He noticed that he was the first one there and crossed his fingers that when someone got here they wouldn't try to talk to him. Luckily his wish came true, as when someone showed up soon after him, they immediately took their seat at the front and was soon followed by multiple small groups of people. After a few minutes, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked next to him and his brother Patton, who joined crew last year, was there looking quite excited. “Heyoksoimadeafewfriendsandididntwanttojustleaveyoualoneifyoudidntwanttobealonesoicansitwithyouifyouwant-“ virgil chuckled slightly. Based on how they act, youd assume patton was the younger sibling, however Patton was a year older. “Take a breath, Patton. Its alright, you can go talk to your friends” Virgil responded. He would have preferred to have someone sitting with him however, he doesn’t want to stop patton from making friends. Plus, he was only sitting alone for another minute before the theater teacher came on stage. ‘She seems nice enough…’ he thought. Annoyingly, he spaced out while the teacher was speaking, causing him to become even more anxious over the idea of him having missed something. When the teacher finished speaking, and chose someone to audition first, he relaxed slightly knowing that he had a bit before he would actually have to audition. He watched as everyone grouped, chattering loudly about what songs they chose and how great their monologues are. He hoped his was good enough… 

he was shaken from his thoughts by a sweet voice “hey! I’m julia! I dont think ive seen you here before, is this your first time auditioning?” She asked,sitting next to him. He looked over at her, taking in her appearance, before avoiding eye contact. She had a rounder face with short curly hair that was dyed green at the tips.She was wearing a black button up with lemons on it tucked into dark blue jeans.

Virgil was still slightly caught off guard with having to converse with someone “u-uh yeah, this is my first show. I’m Virgil” he said, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. 

“Dude, Thats such a cool name!” She said, smiling. “What song are you doing for your audition?”. Virgil held fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie “I-I was planning on doing, uh Freeze Your Brain from Heathers.” He mumbled, causing Julia to excitedly gasp “I love that show! I’m singing Fight for Me!” He smiled a bit, Julia reminded him a lot of Patton. Right as he was going to respond, they heard Ms. Mel call Julia’s name. “Looks like its my time, I’ll see you on the other side” she said, getting up. “Good luck, dude” virgil said, being left alone once again.

_______________

Roman bounced his leg, shaking his desk a tiny bit. He had just 1 more minute before the cast list was posted and he was absolutely thrilled. He had crushed the auditions and he was SURE he got the lead he wanted. As he watched the hands moved around the clock, appearing to move slower the closer they got to 3:00, although he knew this was just his brain messing with him.

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-“ the bell rang loud through the speakers, and for the second in the past week, he started sprinting to the auditorium. By the time he got there a small group of kids had already gathered outside the door. He noticed Julia chatting with the same boy he saw in the auditorium on audition day. ‘I didnt know they were friends…’ he thought to himself, still unable to get a view of the boys face. 

About 5 minutes later, everyone was clogging the hallway, waiting the same as he was for Ms. Mel to appear with the piece of paper that would decide their fates…. ok maybe that was a bit dramatic but it was a very important piece of paper! And soon she was spotted, walking down the hall from her office, waving a large piece of printer paper above her head. Everyone began talking loudly to each other, taking a step back to clear a path for her to get to the wall. She slowly taped the paper next to the auditorium door before stepping out of the way, attempting to not get trampled. 

Roman was the first to see the cast list.

__________________ 

**LEADS**

Robin ………………………… Roman Prince

Del …………………………. Virgil Black

Adria ………………………… Julia Silver

Tea ……………………………. River Lowe

——

**Supporting Leads**

Hunter …………………….. Toby White

Rowan ……………………… Jacob Papperman

__________________

Roman smiled widely, taking a step back so others could get pictures of the cast list to show family and friends. Logan took a step out of the group to stand with Roman

“Congratulations on a lead, Roman. You deserve it.” Logan said, adjusting his tie. (Roman had no idea why he wore a tie to school, who was he trying to impress??) “thank you logan. Do you have any idea who that ‘virgil’ kid is though? The one playing Del?” He asked, looking around the crowd of people.

“I assume him” Logan responded, gesturing towards someone who appeared to be in their grade, staring at the cast list from the back of the group as Julia excitedly talked at him. It was that same kid again?? Roman was pretty sure this was his first school show ever, how on EARTH did he get a lead??? There was no way he was  _ that _ good. Luckily though, this time roman could actually get a read on him, finally being able to see his face. 

The boy, assumed to be named ‘Virgil’, seemed about 5’10, compared to romans 6’. year had ocean blue eyes, and fluffy black hair with purple dyed tips. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, black doc martins, a dark purple shirt and a black hoodie patched with purple flannel and white stitches. Roman had to admit, he was fairly attractive- however that was unimportant- 

Roman was about to approach him when he noticed Virgil talking to Ms. Mel, seemingly anxious about somethings. He couldn’t hear their conversation, however when Ms. Mel left, Virgil looked shocked and started to sneak away from the crowd around the corner. Roman decided it would be best to not bother bother him when he was obviously trying to get away from everyone.

But that doesnt mean he cant try to get any information. He walked up to julia “congrats on getting Adria!” He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, as usual “why thank you, Congrats to you on Robin! You deserve it!” She said. They disucssed the cast list for a moment before roman asked “who was that kid you were talking to, by the way?” 

“Oh thats Virgil! Hes in the same grade as you, so ‘kid’ might not be the best descriptor.” She pointed out

“Yeah yeah” he rolled his eyes “this is his first year in drama, right? How did he manage to get a lead?”

“Well, yes its his first year, but hes like  _ really _ good. I assume Ms. Mel sees potential in him.” She shrugged

“But… but what if he ruins the show or something??” He was always wary of new people in there show, although he tried to be as friendly as possible.

“Roman, when has ever made a bad casting choice?”

“...” he paused “never….”

“Exactly” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder “dont worry, this show is gonna turn out great.”

“I guess youre right, thank you julia” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, Ive been going through some shit rn

Virgil stood with his back against the wall as people began to gather outside of the auditorium, the cast list would be posted any minute and he was very excited to see if he got a role. He didn't expect much, but the audition went pretty well in his opinion. He rubbed the back of his neck, an anxious habit of his, as he waited for Ms. Mel to appear. And soon she did, holding the cast list. Virgil noticed she was wearing another flowy patterned dress, and began to wonder if she did that every day, before remembering why he was here.

As she took a step away from the cast list, he took a step towards it.

He scanned the paper, not having to look long before noticing his name 2nd from the top of the list. Thoughts began speeding through his head. He got a lead? How did he manage to do that?? He really want that good! How was this even possible?? There are multiple other people that could have played Del! After a second he noticed Julia talking loudly at him, he blinked for a second before realizing she got a lead too. They congratulated each other, although Virgil was still slightly spaced out due to shock. He noticed Ms. Mel was going to leave soon and assumed now would be the best time to ask her. He excused himself from talking with julia and quickly walked over to the teacher.

"U-um excuse me, Ms. Mel?" He said, fidgeting with his hoodie strings.

"Ah, yes?" She said smiling at him

"I-I was just wondering if there was a mistake on the cast list? It just seems unreasonable for me to hav-"

She cut him off "there were no mistakes, Virgil. You performed very well at auditions and I think you have potential. You deserve it" she said, giving him another smile before walking back to her office.

Virgil looked at where she was standing for a second before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. As he turned around, he saw a blonde boy angrily looking at the cast list. The boy saw Virgil looking and immediately narrowed his eyes. Virgil thought it best that he walked around the back to the school to get home.

***time skip to the next day, because this on its own is too short for a chapter***

"CIRCLE UP EVERYONE!" Ms. Mel's voice echoed through the auditorium, causing a loud shuffle of the cast climbing onto the stage and standing in a circle. The 4 leads stood next to each other in the circle, across from their director. "Welcome to the first rehearsal of our spring musical, 'Exile'! Rehearsals will take place every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, however you most likely wont be called every day unless you have a bigger part. Now, i have to step out for a minute, but while I'm gone, why dont we go around the circle and say your name plus the part youre are playing!"

She waved for the first person to go before stepping out. Each person went around the circle, until they reached the blonde kid Virgil saw yesterday. "Hello! My name is Toby, and i was _supposed,_ to play del" he shot a look at virgil, who immediately sunk into his hoodie. "However, Ms. Mel decided i would be better in the supporting role of Jacob. Although honestly, i think hes the TRUE lead. I mean he basically holds up the entire show! Alright next person go"

There was a , Virgil, to go next. "Uh, hi. I'm Virgil and I'm playing Del" he said, causing Toby to scoff "no need to brag." Julia looked at him like 'I swear to god dude' 

"Pardon?" Virgil said, looking at him "We're introducing myself, i just said my par-"

Toby cut him off "yeah but they _way_ you said it" he crossed his arms "'I'm playing del'! Ugh like we get it you got the l-" 

Julia cut him off, not letting the rant go any further "hey everyone! I'm julia, and I'm playing Adria!" She quickly looked over to Roman, who was standing next to her, to continue. 

Virgil pulled his hoodie a bit further around himself, feeling bad for shooting back at Toby. Luckily, after another minute, Ms. Mel returned with a stack of papers in her arms. She rejoined the circle right as they finished introducing themselves. 

"Perfect timing! Now that you've all introduced yourselves, why dont you all come get a script so we can do a read through. There is no need to worry about actually acting or singing, this is just so everyone can get a vibe of the show!" She said, inviting everyone to go sit around the room. 

After they got their scripts, Julia insisted to Virgil that he and roman sit next to each other, stating that "its important that youre near each other because half your scenes are together” damn... she had a point. He sighed quietly as julia went to sit with her friends, looking over to roman quickly, who was currently flipping through his script. He hesitated, before sitting next to him, also opening his script.

After a moment of silence, roman stopped flipping through the packet “julia made you sit here, didnt she” 

Virgil let out a breath “god, its that obvious?” They both chuckled. 

“I know we already did the whole introduction thing but i guess it’s important we get to know each other- I’m roman prince, ive been doing theater since 5th grade, and i think we have math together” he held out his hand for virgil

Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, before shaking his hand “I’m Virgil Black, i think my mom made me go see my older sisters chorus show once like 3 years ago, and I believe you are correct. Period after lunch, Mr. Peters, right?” 

Roman nodded, chuckling. “So this is your first time doing a show? Like ever?” He asked, causing virgil to nod “wow, thats impressive. I didnt get a lead until my 3rd, you must be good”

Virgil shrugged “eh, I’m ok i guess. I honestly wasnt even expecting to get a role” 

Roman scoffed “if you got a lead right off the bat, youre probably better than ‘ok i guess’”

Virgil rolled his eyes “i guess youll just have to find out, Princey” before Roman could question the new nickname, Ms. Mel clapped her hands for silence and signaled to the narrator to begin the read-through.


End file.
